tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Misumi Nagisa
Nagisa Misumi (Natalie Blackstone in the English dub) is a character in Futari wa Mew Mew. She is Mew Black. Her catchphrases are Arienai! Which translates to Unbelieveble! and Lucky! and Give me a break! Appearance Nagisa has short, ginger hair and light brown eyes. Her skin is slightly tanned. Her casual outfit consists of a pink, zipped vest jacket with a white and red shirt underneath, a grey skirt, and a pair of blue and white sneakers worn with yellow and orange socks. On her wrist is a black wristband. When playing lacrosse, she holds some of her hair up with a pink heart-shaped clip and is seen wearing a red and white shirt with a 7'' on the front and ''Verone 7 on the back, black gloves, a black skirt with shorts, and a pair of red and white sports shoes. Personality Nagisa is a star lacrosse player at Verone Academy. She is very energetic and popular among other girls for her passionate nature, much to her dismay. She is weak with academics but her pure spirit makes up for it. She also has a large appetite and loves to eat chocolate, Fujita Akane's takoyaki, and according to Honoka- food with the word "yaki" in it. She can be childish and easily angered, and loves to go out and play when it's nice and sunny. Despite her sporty nature, Nagisa is actually very girly and self-conscious. She has a large collection of stuffed animals and loves to shop, although she tends to squander her money and usually doesn't have any when she really needs it. Nagisa also has a crush on Honoka's childhood friend, Fujimura Shougo, and gets flustered whenever he is around. At times she is shown to be envious of Honoka, since she gets confessions and love letters from boys more than twice a month. Deep down she can be sensitive, and she hates arguing with friends or seeing someone in pain above all else. Nagisa also has a great sense of justice, but it is hidden inside of her and only comes out when someone is in danger. She hates that innocent people get hurt for things they had nothing to do with. Etymology Misumi (美墨?): The mi (美?) translates to beauty, and the sumi (墨?) translates to ink, which may be referring to her alter ego as Mew Black in that ink is most commonly black in colour. Nagisa (なぎさ?): A common girl's name in Japanese. While it can be partially translated into many different kanjis, the most common translation as a single kanji is "渚", which means water's edges; beach; shore. Her name means "beautiful ink shore." Her name was changed to Natalie Blackstone, also called Nat by her friends, for the English dub. Natalie means "Christmas Day" in Latin "natale domini". It may also come from the French given name, which is derived from the Latin "Dies Natalis," meaning "Natal Day" or "birthday" in reference to the birth of Christ, and was traditionally given to girls born around Christmas. Nat is the nickname her friends use, and upon becoming friends with Hannah Whitehouse, she lets her call her that instead of her full name. This nickname was created in order to properly edit off the fact that in the original, they began calling each other by their first names rather than by their surnames, which is a special honor in Japanese culture. Blackstone is a pun about her alter ego as Mew Black. Mew Black Nagisa's Mew Mew name may be from the symbol "Yin" from the symbol Yin & Yang, in which "Yang" is white, just like Black's partner, Mew White who she is almost exactly opposite from. Attacks Mew Black can use the Black Marble Baton to perform several finishers when she is with Mew White. Their main attack is Ribbon Marble Screw. Later with the use of the series's Mew Aqua they can use Ribbon Rainbow Storm. Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Mew Mews Category:Black Mews Category:Characters in Futari wa Mew Mew Category:AmberResistance Category:Weapon Users: Baton Category:Futari wa Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes